Commercial aircraft utilize different passenger seating configurations and designs. Historically, aircraft passenger seats have been manufactured using heavy and bulky materials that satisfy certain structural design requirements and passenger comfort requirements. In this regard, conventional aircraft passenger seats include a number of relatively heavy metal components. Such components can contribute a significant amount to the overall weight of an aircraft, particularly when the aircraft includes seats for hundreds of passengers. For example, the average payload allocation attributed to seats on a 777 aircraft is about six percent of the total aircraft weight.
Weight reduction is becoming increasingly important in modern aircraft design. A reduction in the weight of the aircraft structure may allow the aircraft to carry more fuel, thus extending the flight range. A reduction in the weight of the aircraft structure may also allow the aircraft to carry additional passengers and/or cargo, thus increasing the potential profitability of the aircraft. That said, the commercial aircraft industry has been reluctant to apply new lightweight solutions to seating design due primarily to cost and certification issues. Moreover, the business relationship between the seat manufacturer and the airlines has not emphasized advances in weight reduction. Typically, the airline purchasing the aircraft independently defines and purchases the passenger seats. These seats are then shipped to the airframe manufacturer for installation in the aircraft. As a result, the aircraft manufacturer has little to no control over the weight attributed to passenger seating. Seat manufacturers have had little incentive from airlines to produce lighter weight products as cost and features have a much higher priority.